


Without A SOUL

by PikaxGirl42



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, First Tag, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Magic, Might add more tags, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, multi-skele
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaxGirl42/pseuds/PikaxGirl42
Summary: SOULS…… The very core of our being. It tells us everything about ourselves. Our thoughts, our desires, our….INTENT. It keeps us going when the cards are down, and it proves that there’s life thriving in us. Everyone is born with a SOUL, But do you ever wonder what if someone was born without a soul? Born without love whatsoever, wasn’t raised in a loving home or a home at all. That’s the life of Anastasie, that’s the life of you.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/reader, Frisk/Reader - Relationship, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Creating Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first undertale fanfiction. EVER. But ya know I’ve been thinking about this idea for awhile now. First things first, I’ve read many MANY undertale fanfiction. Including the trash,,,because I’m trash! Secondly, I don’t write smut, I read it, if you want to write smut for this story then be my guess just let me know. Lastly, this will be part of the multi-skele bandwagon…I told you I’m trash! Without further ado… enjoy chapter one!

SOULS…… The very core of our being. It tells us everything about ourselves. Our thoughts, our desires, our….INTENT. It keeps us going when the cards are down, and it proves that there’s life thriving in us. Everyone is born with a SOUL, But do you ever wonder what if someone was born without a soul? Born without love whatsoever, wasn’t raised in a loving home or a home at all. That’s the life of Anastasie, that’s the life of you.

(Brief Character History)  
Our story actually begins briefly before the barrier keeping all the monsters underground. Even before Frisk decided to make the trek up the mountain. One summer a woman named Édith was in on vacation with her friends in the Ebott region. They were getting into such mischief around town before going to a bar for the night. There she met a man named Jared and decided to spend the rest of her vacation with him. It wasn’t until the end of her vacation that she found out she was pregnant with you. Her parents didn’t approve such behavior and not to mention that Jared didn’t want to have any kids at that time, but what could she do? As punishment her parent made her carry you full term and was during the entire term that you were told that you are not welcomed, a mistake, the bane of everyone’s existence. When it came time to deliver you into the world Jared and Édith left you there at the hospital right after birth and ran to Paris. You were healthy and chubby, hardly made a sound and when you had opened your eyes, they didn’t have pupils. Unknowing to anyone there you didn’t have pupils because you didn’t have a SOUL. You were made without love and was brought into the world without love. They didn’t even name you.

You were taken to an orphanage where they named you Anastasie. You were poorly taken cared of there and no one wanted to adopt you because of your eyes. It was at the age of five did you start have signs of magik, earth magik to be precise. You would grow little flowers in the yard when no one was looking, make swings out of vines, and even grew fruit to eat sometimes. As you grew you learned how to create shapes in your eyes to replace the lack of pupils. The kids favorite seemed to be the heart eyes. You soon started to visit the library to read about witchcraft and looked more into magical books. You would practice your magik every day in secret and became stronger with it. At age 20 you met Frisk before you moved out the orphanage. They were spunky and full of energy, but always had a look to them that seemed off. You had moved out and made a huge cottage mansion in the forerst by Mt. Ebott. You made it so big incase you needed to hold people in need, plus you needed room to do your magik. You had a potions room were you make protection charms and bands, medicine, and other charms that does little harmless magik tricks. You sell them to the town and quickly became known as the town’s witch. The town seem to divide after that with some people supporting you and others wanting your death. The kids always would sneak up to your home to play in your massive garden. You made servants out of vines and gave them life of their own, the earth was connected to you and would help with everything you did. Frisk soon popped back up to play with you as well. They would tell you all their secrets and stuck by your side a lot.

You had adopted Frisk as your little sibling, and they started to help with your magik routine. In return you would teach them everything you knew about magik. It was one day the they had went missing for a while, and when they did pop back up, they had seemed different. Sometimes they would seem angry and fussy, other times they would just want to be held as they cried. They never told you what was wrong with them, and you never asked. You figured that they would tell you on their own when they felt ready to. You never knew that they were ready to tell you sooner than you thought.

(Present day)  
I was in the kitchen making one of my homemade tea and some snacks with the vine servants I had made. Around this time, I would be sitting in the garden having tea with the town’s children that would sometimes wander up to my home. I never did mind them, and it gave me something else to do other than make charms. They were a delight to have around they loved playing with the vine servants. One child in particular always put a smile on my face the most. Frisk was their name; they were selectively mute and they were my adopted sibling. Lately they’ve been acting strangely and moody, but I never did push them into telling me what was wrong. Just as I had everything set up, Frisk had run into me and just about hugged the life out of me.

“What’s wrong Frisky? Is something troubling you?” I had tried to keep my voice calm and low. “I messed up really bad and I don’t know how to fix it.” I would have been more concerned about that statement if I wasn’t already aware of their behavior. “Ok, how about you tell me all about it over some tea.” They then proceeded to tell me all about the monsters trapped under Mt. Ebott, how they are able to rewind time around them, how the met a murderous flower, how they went on a murder spree because they got bored, how they are possessed by a vengeful child spirit, how that vengeful spirit made them go on another murder spree countless of times, and how they just want everyone to have a happy ending. It was a lot to take in and towards the end of the explanation the child spirit had took over and tried to attack me. (they were now tied up in vines) “Well haven’t you been busy huh Frisk.” I wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say or not, but my head was still reeling from all the information. “It’s Chara you stupid bitch!” well now that was just uncalled for. “Well then Chara, care to tell me your end goal here?” They tried to spit at me in response, but I had moved out of the way. “A little brat huh. Well how about this, I’ll make you a deal. You want a body, right? You want to be alive again? I can do that for you ya know.” They looked at me like I was stupid. “I doubt you can. Don’t be stupid I would need a SOUL to even live! You can’t fool me with empty deals!” I wanted to chuck this brat into the lake if it wasn’t for the fact that they were in Frisk’s body. “Frisk didn’t tell you anything about me, did they? Well let me tell you this, I am an Earth mage. I can very much make you a new body yes. That’s the easy part. It’s the SOUL part that won’t be true. Since you have possessed Frisk’s body and part of their soul, you would have to share half that soul. The other half would be nothing but the very essence of a SOUL.” I wanted to make sure that Frisk also knew what I was offering.

“Essence of a soul? That doesn’t make any sense!” They screeched at me. I really didn’t want to tell Frisk and this little brat my life story, but I had to make sure Frisk would come out of this alright. “I was born without a SOUL, hell I was conceived without a SOUL. My deadbeat parents didn’t want me from the beginning, but all was not lost. I just got lucky to be born an Earth Mage, and the Earth gave me the essence of a SOUL. It’s not a real SOUL by any means, but it keeps me alive and well. It also allows me to have a soulmate if I happen to have one. My point is that I am living proof that you can live with just the essence of a SOUL.” I could see the conflict on their face before I saw the normal brown eyes the Frisk I know and love. “Would sharing Half my SOUL hurt? Could you really give Chara a new body?” I had to stop them before the started a rant. “I can do all that and more. After making their new body and ‘SOUL’ they would need to live with me and not return to the mountain. Not only do their ‘SOUL’ have to bond with their new body, but I think it’ll be better if they stayed with me until your return.” They had a thoughtful look on their face, and then nodded to me. I sighed in relief as I had the servants clean up the tea and snacks from the area. “Now to make a new body will take at least a week. While the ‘SOUL’ will take a week and a half. I’ll need you to stay here with me during this process, and as soon as they’re done, I’ll begin the process of splitting your SOUL in half. That will take at least 3 hours in which you’ll be in a deep sleep to minimize the pain.” I have never really made a new body before, but I did trust the Earth.

(Time Skip)  
Everything was finally ready for the transfer, I just had to split Frisk’s SOUL in half. I had already put them into a deep sleep and started chanting the spell. It was going to be a long three hours. Soon enough three hours came and went, and I was heading to my garden where I had the body incubated inside a giant rose in the middle of the lake. “Thank for doing this, even though you didn’t have to. I didn’t mean to call you a bitch either.” Chara’s spirit had appeared next to me as I had set to work on bonding the SOULs to the body. I knew they were just acting out from being dead so long. It was in my nature to soothe the living and the dead. “Ok, everything is in place now. The body and SOUL will take a day to be ready to come out of incubation, so I suggest you get comfortable in that body.” They nodded at me and had disappeared. I went back inside to check on Frisk and prepared myself for a long wait.


	2. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to check on your Store, and You and Frisk Plan out how the monster population will survive the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez I didn't mean to have such a gap with uploading. These chapters are not pre-done, they are coming off the top of my head. I think I need a co-author or something, my brain is all scrambled lol.

Chapter 2

(Your pov)  
Sometimes I have a problem with sitting still for too long. I was currently making more protection bracelets to sell during the summer rush. I knew the process of this whole thing would take long, but it makes me antsy just waiting for so long. I had servants watching both of the children while I did my daily routine. They were to alert me if one of them wakes up. I was just locking up my magik room when one of my servants ran down the stairs to me. “Miss Miss! Your sibling has awoken! They are asking for you.” I nodded in thank and told her to bring up some tea for them. I arrived at their room soon enough and peeked in. “Are you doing ok little buddy?” I walked in expecting for them to be sleepy still. What I didn’t expect was for them to look half dead. Frisk looked pale with deep circles under their eyes and their hair was a tangled mess from a restless recovery. They turn to look at me with such slowness that I thought they were going to pass out. “Did it work? Where’s Chara? Do they have a new body now?” Frisk had to be tired since they were signing to me. “Sorry buddy It’s still too early to know for sure. In the meantime, I want you to make a full recovery.” The Servant came in with the tea just in time. The tea would heal them just a little bit, but I was going to do most if the healing work anyway. “I know you want to get up and go check on Chara, but you have to stay here while I heal you. When Chara is done bonding with their new body and soul then we can go get them, but that’s still two more days away.” With that I made them drink their tea while I had set to work on healing them. The healing process was a lot like meditating except instead of inner peace, I am projecting healing magik through auras. It takes time to complete depending on injury and in this case, I would have to do two sessions with them per day for the rest of the week.

“Sis, I have to go free those monsters. This time I have to make things right! I’m just scared though, with my soul being like this it’ll be harder to get through the underground.” I had to admit that they made a point, but I believe that they could do it. “How many times have you gone through the underground already? At this point you could probably do it with your hands tied behind your back! I believe in you so don’t worry so much.” They looked at me with such a blank stare for a bit before a loud yawn caught them. “Get some rest now little one. I’ll come back in about three hours to do another healing session with you, but right now I have to go into town to check on the store.” I gave them a kiss on the forehead and left them to rest. Before I got ready to leave, I went by the Gardens to check on Chara’s progress. It seems that they were bonding just fine and might even finish bonding a day early. Wouldn’t Frisk be happy about that news. I went back inside to get dress for my trip into town. I decided on wearing a pair of pants that flowed at the bottoms, a matching long sleeve crop top, and my favorite flats. (I wasn’t allowed to walk around barefooted in town) To complete the look, I had put on my bracelets, anklets, and choker. They were full of magik and protection spells so I wouldn’t worry about walking around town. It would be nice to see the children in town that couldn’t visit me yesterday. “Mal, I am heading into town now. Please make sure everything is in order while I’m gone. Don’t let Frisk out of bed unless to the bathroom and make sure they eat, check on Chara every five minutes to make sure the magik is bonding well, and for the love of everything that is holy don’t let the vines try to cook!” Mal (the head servant) nodded her head as I went out the door. The town wasn’t far at all, but I did need to be at my store right away, I also had to talk to the Mayor about the upcoming events of monster popping up out of nowhere.

I told the Earth to take me to my store’s back door as it was my favorite way to travel. The Earth had opened up and I simply jumped down only to land right in front of the back door. I walked in and saw how cluttered the back rooms were. I’ll have to fix that at some point in the day, or maybe just hire another employee to do it. I had only two at the moment. I moved on to the front of the store where I saw customers every. You see I run a charms shop where people can come in and buy jewelry that had protection spells on them, lucky spells, confident boost, anxiety calming aromas, and fun little harmless tricks. Only those with good INTENT can even use any of my charms, especially the protection charms. I also had a little bakery on the side of the shop for kids and teens to hang out after school. I manage to see one of my employees, Victoria. She was the first to get hired despite her punk rock looks, and she had the SOUL of justice. “Sup Vic! Busy today, aren’t we? How has sells been lately?” She rolled her head towards me lazily before responding,” Heya Boss. Yeah ever since you made those new mini firework charms sells has been through the roof! The bakery is doing great as well. Lance is still freaking out over just how many people likes your magic having drinks.” I looked at her in confusion for a second. Those drinks were only supposed to be sold every two week, so why were they being sold now? “You did tell him to not sell those drinks, everyday right?” Vic locked up in realization before running over to a group of teen needing help at a display case. I shook my head and quickly made my way over to the bakery section. I saw Lance fumbling to make another magic drink for a group of customers and prepping a plate of pie slices. I smoothly glided behind him to finish making the drinks and stacking the slices correctly. “Alright ladies and gentlemen, that is all for today of the magic drinks until two weeks from now. You are all welcome to still order our very tasty treats, icy drinks, and even our hot drinks. I don’t want to hear any complaints about the matter seeing as my regulars know better than to let these drinks sold before two weeks were up.” With that I tended to the rest of the customers and record speed and had Lance sit down for a break. “Lance sweetheart I think we need to send you back to training if you keep panicking like this” Lance was a good SOUL, had the kindness color to prove it, but sometimes he let things get to him in an overwhelming way. Don’t get me wrong, he isn’t a pushover in the slightest. He’s actually playfully mean when he’s not working here. “No way Boss! I just didn’t know about the whole drink schedule. Threw me for a loop. I’ll do better from now on don’t worry about it. Also why haven’t you come to work here in a while? It’s been weeks since we saw you last.” He wasn’t wrong there. “I’ve been busy with magical stuff that required my attention the entire time. In fact, I’ll have to leave soon to check up on it very soon.” I hadn’t realized that two hours went by already when I was manning the counter. I’ll have to hire at least two more people to help out around here. The back room needed to be cleaned out, Inventory needs to be done, customers needed to be tended to in a timely manner. It was a lot to think about, not to mention training them, so they know how to work in the shop. “Yo Boss, your eyes are bouncing shapes around, what are you thinking about?” I quickly changed my eyes to flowers to pacify him. “Just thinking about hiring more people. I also have to evaluate you and Vic soon; something is going to happen, and I need to know how well you two can adapt. Make sure to tell Vic about it alright?” and with that I made my way back home.

Time Skip

Frisk has been healing very well and was finally able to walk around on their own. They were worried about how long it was taking to get back into the Underground, but they also wanted to see Chara in their new body. During that time, we had discussed building an area for the monster to live in until they’re aloud to live in the town. I had already talked to the mayor about this whole ordeal, granted it took some time given the fact that he didn’t believe a word I said, but I changed his mind soon enough when I reminded him that I did have magic and hold the title as the town’s witch. I am right now fighting with the government about giving them rights as well, but that process is put on hold until the monsters actually show up from the mountain. Seeing is believing and all that. I also had to make an unknown amount of protection bracelets for the monster population, though I doubt I’m even close to being done with that. The only thing that has made any progress really was that Chara was about done with bonding with their new body. “Frisk, I think it’s about time Chara came out and stretch out their new body.” Frisk had bolted out the door into the Garden so fast I thought they might have broken my door. I made my way over to the Gardens where Frisk was already bouncing in front of the giant rose that kept Chara inside. “Mother Earth, You have given a fallen life a new chance. Please release them into the world, and they will make sure to give back to you furthermore in their future days.” The rose had slowly opened up with vines carrying Chara over to me. “Why aren’t they waking up? Did it work?” I chuckled at so many questions and had the vines follow me into the house. “Chara has to rest up right now, bonding with a body and essence of a soul is hard work. Plus, Mother Earth most likely talked to them about giving her thanks once they’re done with the whole process. They’ll wake up tomorrow and then you’ll be able to go back to the underground and kick start this unforeseen future.” We put Chara into a guest bedroom and went our separate ways to sleep ourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment on how I'm doing  
give some Kudos  
don't be shy even bookmark it if ya wanna!


	3. New Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Play Day for the children, re-evaluating employees, and giving Chara a new purpose.

New Apprentice

Chapter 3

Morning came and I was up before the sun. The kitchen was a mess as my helpers rushed around to make treats and snacks for the day. Today was going to be very busy, and not the usual making charms and potions busy. I decided to evaluate Vic and Lance at my home while the town’s children play with my new Flowers, “Hide-n-Seeksies”. The name is a dead giveaway to what they do and if you manage to catch them, they turn into either a bracelet or a necklace. They do not last long afterwards and become fairy dust when they die. I also have to make sure Chara is alright when they finally wake up and see Frisk off to the Underground to free the monsters. They refuse to leave before seeing Chara up and about. “Miss! Young Frisk has awoken.” I turned to see Frisk stumble through the doorway and into me, “It smells so good in here, what’s the occasion?” “Did you forget that Today is play day? Little one you can’t be that tired!” Frisk popped up quick and bolted towards the bathroom. “I FORGOT”. I chuckled at them and continued setting the table for breakfast, afterwards I went to check up on Chara. 

As I opened their door, I saw them laying there staring at ceiling. “You know, I use to stare at the ceiling whenever I needed answers to questions, I never did get those answers though.” Chara sighed and sat up to look at me, “It just doesn’t feel like I have an actual body now.” “Well have you tried to pick something up? Touch something? Taste something? You can’t just sit here staring at the ceiling hoping to gain these answers Chara, you have to get up and try.” They stared at me for a moment before slowly wrapping their arms around me in a hug. I pulled them to me when I felt wetness through my shirt and their body trembling slightly. “These are all things you have to get use to again, being dead for years and then suddenly, you’re not dead anymore. You can feel emotions and taste different foods, you can even play with other children your age as well.” They looked to me in confusion at that last statement. “Every weekend, the children from the town sneaks up to my home to play with me and my garden. I am an Earth Mage, my magik helps me connect to the earth in such a way that no one has ever done in thousands of years. I use my magik in little ways such a protection, and other ways such as entertaining the children. I even help the children control what little magik they have, but that is not the point here. Don’t you want to play outside and feel the sun little one?” They held onto me tighter for a moment before nodding. “Alrighty then! I have some clothes for you in the closet, just come on down for breakfast when you’re done.” With that I left back down the stairs to the dining room. “Is Chara awake yet! Can I go see them!” I had to grab Frisk before they could run off. “They’re awake yes, but you have to stay down here so that we can eat together. They’ll be down in a moment to join us.” Frisk huffed and sat back down as the servants came out with breakfast. “Today Miss, is the cheesy omelet with spinach leaves, Bagels with your choice of cream cheese or butter and jelly, bacon or sausage, and a glass of orange juice.” I thanked them for breakfast and begun to eat. Chara soon joined us though they were a little tense. I looked at what Chara was wearing and notice that they wore one of my old shear skirts over their leggings and a plain black shirt. I made a mental note to look for more of my old clothes later. “Chara, like I said earlier today is play day. You and Frisk will play with the town children out in the garden while I revaluate my Co-workers. I also have to teach you how to meditate before you do any work.” Chara looked at me while eating with a wide eyes. I guess they never thought they would have to do so much after waking up in a new body.

I chuckled at this and continued to eat as Frisk whisked Chara into a hyped-up conversation. To be honest, I had more to do than just that. I have to make sure that when the monsters were free, they would have at least some rights to start off with. I want them to have civil rights, though it would be hard to get everything in one go. When Frisk gets back, we can tackle all that stuff later. After breakfast, the servants cleaned up as we started to set up the garden for the day. “Alright Chara, Frisk, let’s have the servants finish up here so we can start meditating. It’s going take 10 minutes to do so let’s not dawdle.” “Wait, why does Frisk have to meditate? I thought it was a way to give thanks to the Earth.” I gave a light chuckle before thinking on how to answer their question. “It is a way to give thanks to the Earth, but Frisk has to meditate to help with their magic flow. You’ll also be doing the same thing to avoid complications in the future.” Chara just stared at me before walking ahead. We made it to the center of the Garden where I had conjured up some flowers to sit in. “Now, be mindful that you are to make a connection with the Earth. Once you do then you have to make sure that you don’t lose your way back. I have these flowers here to release a certain smell when 10 minutes are up so it’ll be up to you get come back, don’t worry though I can easily bring you back, I just prefer you to know how to come back to your own mind. Frisk over here likes to wander off every time though.” Frisk threw some flowers at me in retaliation but missed. “Okay then, how do we get started?” Chara asked while playing with a purple flower. “Just close your eyes, using your soul reach out to the Earth’s wavelength. From there you can talk to the Earth and connect with it. You can even see visions of some beautiful nature when you do.” And with that we all began our journey with talking to the Earth.

~Ten Minutes Later~

Like I knew it would happen, I pulled both children back to their own minds. Frisk was giggling like mad and Chara just sat there in a daze. “See, it wasn’t that bad right?” There was a brief pause before I had an answer. “It was amazing! It was like I was flying over mountains and trees, running with animals and swimming in the ocean!” I couldn’t help but laugh at their excitement. Play Day would begin soon, and the town’s children would be here soon. I had to go get ready for their arrival and also my employees’ meeting evaluations. We headed back to the house in time to greet the children arriving. Everyone was in The Garden waiting to start playing. “Alright everyone, today we’ll be playing Hide-And-Seek, but it’s going to be a little different. Instead of taking turns hiding and finding each other, you all will be finding these little guys!” A Hide-N-Seeksie appeared in front of me giggling.

The kids awed in excitement, some even bouncing where they stand. “If you manage to catch one, then they turn into either a necklace or a bracelet. They’re full of magik that will let you do little tricks.” I demonstrated for by quickly snatching up the flower. It turned into a flowery necklace; I then used the magik to do a little firework show. “Wow! Big sis is so amazing! I want to catch a lot of them!” That caused all the kids to start yelling the same thing. “Ok ok! On your mark, get set, GO!” All the kids raced off deeper into The Garden, Chara looking the most excited than the other kids. “Hey Boss! Aren’t we supposed to have a meeting today!” I turned around to see Vic and Lance at the doorway to the house. I led them over to a table that was set up to where I could still hear the children. “Hey Boss, what’s with the set up? And why are all the children here? Why-“I slapped my hand over Lance’s mouth to stop all the questions. “I’ll tell you everything after you guys sign a few papers.

After all the papers were signed and put away I began to explain to them that every other weekend the children lie to their parents that they are going to a Play Day event at the town’s rec center, the parent’s drop them off there and when they leave my plants transport them here for the actual Play Day event. They play within my magik garden all day for the weekend and then go back to the rec center to be picked up. “Why do they lie to their parents about coming here to play? You’re an awesome person who keeps children smiling!” Vic was angry about the whole thing, but nothing could be done about it. “The adults in town hate me and hate that I can do magik. They try to keep the children far away from as possible and try to outcast me whenever I’m in town. It was the children that came up with this plan not me, plus they enjoy my magik why should I tell them no when I’m doing no harm? It’s better to fight hate with being passive anyway.” They seem to be lost in thought so I had to move the meeting along before the children found all the flowers. “I know this might seem strange, but what are your ideas on monsters?” They looked at me with confused looks, and with that it was time to discuss everything about monsters, the children, and magik.

~Time Skip~

Just as we were wrapping up the meeting all the children came running to me. “Big sis Big sis! Look we found so many flowers! And the magik in them are super cool!” The children started releasing the flowers’ magik left and right. “You guys did great! Let’s all cool down and have lunch. The servants made some really good food this time so eat up!” With that all the children ran towards the picnic table. “I still can’t wrap my head around there being actual monsters, it’s just too insane!” Vic was still in shock it seemed. Lance gave her a pat on the back trying to shake her out of it. “Well, we signed a contract saying that we’re totally okay working with them. Hell, we even have to lie about where the children are actually going. Boss if I didn’t like ya so much I would have reported you mental.” I chuckled at Lance before summoning a vine servant to come take the paperwork. “How about you guys go play with the kids for a bit, I have to set up the rooms for the children.” They nodded and went to keep the children busy as Chara came up to me. They were covered in flowers and had little lights flying around them, “Anastasie, this is the most fun I have ever had! Thank you for giving me another chance at life.” They hugged me tightly, almost sobbing. “No problem little one. I do have a proposition for you though, I want you to become my apprentice. If you are not comfortable with staying with me you can live with your monster mother, the choice is up to you.” They looked up at me with such confliction on their face. “I want to help you, but only til the monsters are free. I still want to help even after that fact! I feel better when I’m around you.” They hugged me tighter with their response and I couldn’t be happier. “Come on little one let’s get the rooms ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT! I'm alive and well, I had a lot to do like graduate from college and doing interviews. PLUS, this story really just comes from the top of my head so these chapters are coming along slowly, BUT I'm gunna start writing down as I think. Happy Holidays everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed the first chapter. Also let me know if I should do more of this story, I really don’t know what I’m doing on here lol. I’m a reader not a writer but I wanna be both! Till next time my lovely people, stay vibing.


End file.
